


Three's a Crowd

by SeikoSei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Help my poor soul, M/M, Yoo7, Yooran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikoSei/pseuds/SeikoSei
Summary: After Saeran is rescued from Mint Eye, Yoosung begins to visit the Choi household often. Both the twins are happy with this...for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea earlier today...so here it is.

Saeran sat at the end of his bed, hands folded in his lap, eyes staring at the wall ahead of him. He turned his head to look at his clock. It was 4:18.

_He's late...but only by 3 minutes. I'm sure it's fine.... It's not like we made him coming over an official thing. He just does it to be nice._

Just then, Saeyoung's loud voice rang out, snapping Saeran out of his thoughts.

"Ayo, you made it!"

"Of course I did!"

Saeran got up and ran to his door. He wanted to swing the door open and dash out, but he used every fiber of his being to calmly open the door and walked out casually.

Saeyoung was at the door with Yoosung, who had a grocery bag in each hand.

_Did he buy more food again? Geez. I can't even remember the last time Saeyoung or I went to the store, Yoosung always brings what we need..._

As Saeyoung and Yoosung were talking, Saeran walked over to them. Yoosung turned to gaze to Saeran and smiled gently, making Saeran nearly melt on the spot.

"Hey, Saeran! How are you? Did you have a good day?" 

"Oh....good. It was good."

_Shit, you're staring again, stop it, stop._

Saeran quickly, but gently, took the bags from Yoosung. 

"I'll take these for you...thanks for getting all this."

"Oh! It's no problem! I thought I could make kimchi for us, so I went to the store. I grabbed a few other things too."

"Yoosung, you really don't have to do all of this for us." Saeyoung finally said.

"It's fine. I do it because I want to!"

Saeran placed the bags on the kitchen counter and began to take everything out. Besides the kimchi ingredients, Yoosung also bought paper towel, paper plates, plasticware, Ph.D. Pepper, and Koka Kola.

"You....Didn't have to get this. But thank you." Saeran said as he was still staring at the items.

Yoosung smiled and walked over to him. "It's fine! Don't worry. I'll start cooking, you two just chill."

Yoosung put the sodas in the fridge and went to work on cooking. Saeyoung sat down on the couch and shouted a loud thank you to Yoosung. Saeran wasn't sure what to do, so he stood there awkwardly in the kitchen. After having to move out of Yoosung's way, he finally spoke up.

"Can I help you...please?" He thought maybe if he didn't phrase it as an offer, Yoosung would allow him.

"Sure!" Yoosung sounded as enthusiastic as always. Saeran really admired that.

Once the food was done, Saeran, Saeyoung, and Yoosung sat down at the table.

"Woooooow! This looks amazing! Thanks, Yoosung!" Saeyoung smiled.

"Don't forget to thank Saeran! He helped me a lot. He made cooking way easier!"

Saeran tried to hide his blush to the best of his ability.

"Really! Good job, baby bro!"

As embarrassed as Saeran was...being like this with Yoosung and his brother felt nice.

He liked it.


	2. Awkward Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung stayed over for long that it got dark out, and there's no way the Choi's will let him walk home in the dark.

After dinner was done, Saeran volunteered to wash the dishes.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Saeran. I can do it though." Yoosung politely said as he stood up.

"No, you should do your homework. I'll do it."

Yoosung looked a bit surprised at Saeran's words. Saeran took this opportunity to take the dishes to the sink.

"Why don't I help you, baby bro?" Saeyoung asked as he got up and began to follow his twin.

"No! I mean...no. I got it." He didn't want his brother to get credit for doing the dishes too. This was his turn.

Yoosung walked over to the front door and grabbed his backpack and made his way to the couch and sat down, pulling out his homework and getting to work. Right away, he looked confused. It didn't take Saeyoung too long to notice and he walked over to Yoosung's side and sat down next to him.

"Trouble?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, a lot of this doesn't make sense..."

"Let me see." Before Yoosung could protest, Saeyoung had his homework and was reading it.

A while later, Saeran had finally dried and put away the last of the dishes. After drying his hands, he began to walk to the living room but stopped. He saw Yoosung and his brother sitting **very** close to each other. From the looks of it, Saeyoung was helping Yoosung with his homework.

_You sly shit. I see how this is._

Saeran was now basically staring daggers into the back of his brother's head. After a few minutes, Yoosung stood up and spoke.

"Wow! Thanks, Saeyoung. You're so smart, I should ask you for homework help more often."

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do for you, you do so much for me and Saeran."

Saeran squinted his eyes at them. Was Yoosung blushing? He hoped not. Yoosung turned to go put his homework back into his backpack and ended up seeing Saeran in the doorway, squinting and looking like he hated his life.

"Uh...Saeran? Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Saeran snapped himself out of it and looked away. "Yep. Just had something in my eyes. I'm okay."

Saeyoung, who now had his torso twisted in Saeran's direction, spoke up.

"You mean crying?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"People always say they have something in their eyes when they're holding back tears."

"...What? I'm not crying. Shut up, stupid."

Yoosung couldn't help but let out as laugh as he walked back to the couch.

"You guys are funny, you know that? It's always so lively here."

This made a slight blush surface on Saeran's cheeks. Luckily he was far enough away for it not to be noticeable by the others.

"Oh yeah?" Saeyoung asked.

"Yeah..." Yoosung began "It makes me wish I could stay here all the time. Haha."

Yoosung and Saeyoung began to laugh slightly, until Saeran blurted out, "You should."

They both turned back to Saeran with confused expressions. The blush on Saeran's cheeks was now definitely noticeable.

"Huh?" Yoosung asked.

Saeran's whole face felt burning hot, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Nothing out all. Saeyoung sensed his twins distress and came to the rescue.

"I agree. Look at the time! It's so late. You know it's dangerous to go home in the dark. You should stay the night and I'll drive you to school tomorrow!"

Yoosung smiled and nodded. "Really? Well, sure. Thank you guys."

Saeran let out a long and silent sigh of relief.

_Okay... Maybe Saeyoung is useful at times. ___

__"I'll go get you a spare pillow and blanket from my room...Oh! And some clothes." Saeyoung said as he stood up and walked to his room._ _

__Saeran began to squint again._ _

___SHIT HEAD! I take it back!_ _ _

__He quickly ran to his room and grabbed a pillow, blanket, and some pajamas before running back out to Yoosung. He was hoping to make it back before Saeyoung, but they made it back at the same exact time. The situation was nothing short of awkward. Both twins stood there with a pillow, a blanket, and a set of pj's, and Yoosung was standing in the middle of them._ _

___Damn it. DAMN IT. I should've just let Saeyoung do it._ _ _

__After a minute of silence, Yoosung took Saeyoung's blanket and PJ pants, and Saeran's pillow and PJ shirt._ _

__"Thanks, guys!" Yoosung said and took the pj's to the bathroom to get changed._ _

__Before Saeyoung could say a word, Saeran went back to his room and slammed the door shut, before pressing his back against it and sliding down to the door._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Saeran.


	3. Chapter 3

When Yoosung came out from the bathroom he laid out his pillow and blanket on the couch. The whole thing that had just happened didn't phase him at all. He figured that both Saeyoung and Saeran were just being nice and trying to make him comfortable. Once he was done setting his 'bed', Yoosung sat down and started up the ZBox 420. Hopefully, the twins wouldn't mind if he played for a little bit. He even had his own gamer profile with the cute little stock panda icon. 

"Ooooh, Fall From Duty!" Yoosung hadn't played the new one yet, so he quickly started it up and began to watch the opening cutscene. 

Meanwhile, Saeran finally stood up and took a few deep breaths before walking over to his dresser to grab some pjs. For a moment, he was confused when he couldn't find his favorite pj shirt, but then remembered that he gave it to Yoosung just a few minutes ago. Once he got changed, he walked over to his bed and flopped onto it with a sigh. He rolled over and grabbed his phone. Upon opening the RFA app, he saw the chatroom was filled with Yoosung spamming about how much fun he was having and how he and Saeyoung were so nice to him. Saeran couldn't help but let himself chuckle. Yoosung was such a dork...a cute and sweet dork. He let out a sigh and started watching videos on MeTube. During one of the videos, Saeran had fell asleep. Once he woke he got out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen to get some water. 

Yoosung was still wide awake, eyes glued to the screen and fingers mashing the controller buttons. Saeran could hear soft "darn it" and "crud" being muttered from the blond.

"Having problems?" Saeran asked.

"Yeah..." Yoosung said, still looking at the screen. "I can't get to the next checkpoint. I shoot the enemies but still end up dying..."

Saeran walked over and stood behind the couch, watching the screen. Once Yoosung's character died, Saeran spoke.

"Sniper."

"...What?"

"There's a sniper in that building. 3rd story, 2nd window on the left."

Yoosung squinted his eyes and leaned closer to the giant tv. "....OH! I SEE IT!" He exclaimed loudly. Once he respawned, Yoosung took the sniper out, killed the other enemies, and made it to the checkpoint. When he did, he paused the game and turned around to hug Saeran, who was caught off guard but hugged back.

"It was nothing..." Saeran said quietly.

"No way! I've been trying to get pass this for half an hour! Thank you!" 

"Again...It was nothing." 

After they broke apart, Saeran went to the kitchen and finally got a bottle of water...well, two of them. He brought back one for Yoosung.

"Thanks...hey, wanna sit down and take turns playing?" Yoosung asked.

"I'll sit, but you can play. I'll point stuff out if you want me to..." Saeran sat next to Yoosung as watched in happy silence. 

After a while, Saeran dozed off again. It wasn't until the faint sound birds chirping that caused him to wake up. He lifted his head and froze. Yoosung was fast asleep with his head on Saeran's chest and curled up against his body. He stayed still and listened to his rapid heartbeat. Not too long after, Saeyoung came out of his room.

"Gooooooooooooood mooooooooooooooooorning!" He exclaimed while stretching. Yoosung bolted up and turned his head towards the voice.

"Huh...? Oh, good morning."

"Morning, cutie. Morning, baby bro!"

"Shut up." Saeran said as he rolled his eyes as he got up and walked to his room.

Saeyoung laughed and tossed a change of clothes to Yoosung. "Get dressed and I'll take you to school."

"What about breakfast?"

"Oh...well we're gonna run late if we-"

"I'll get it." Saeran said as he turned around in his doorway and walked to the kitchen.

After Yoosung got dressed and cleaned up the couch, Saeran had some sunnyside up eggs waiting for him with a side of toast. Yoosung nearly drooled as he sat down and instantly chowed down. "This is so amazing! Thanks!"

Saeran tried to hide his blush. "It's whatever." He wasn't the best cook, but hearing Yoosung praise his cooking made him feel good.

"Alright, we gotta go!" Saeyoung chirped as he grabbed a set of keys.

"Okay. See you later, Saeran!"

"Yeah....bye..."

And so Saeran stood there and watched as Saeyoung and Yoosung vanished into the garage. As they did, Saeran leaned against the wall and sighed, his mind was still stuck on the sight he saw this morning. Why did Yoosung have to so....amazing?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter didn't have angst. But don't worry, when it comes, it's gonna hurt. :D


End file.
